moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Obscura Nightwhisper
Obscura Nightwhisper is a druid of the Cenarion Circle and a member of the Cenarion Expedition. As of the discovery of Pandaria, Lady Nightwhisper has taken up council as the emissary of The Adventurers' League, a branch within The Traveler's Society. Appearance : Obscura is tall, like most Kaldorei women, towering at nearly seven feet. Her pale cerulean skin is soft and radiant. Long ivory hair cascades just above her delicate waist, the smooth strands flow gracefully with every nimble gesture of her body. Muscles ripple faintly beneath her skin; what little that might be seen beneath her attire. : The intense glow of the Kaldorei's eyes is a lustrous shade of silver, complimented by the exotic amethyst markings upon her face. She wears a pendant around her neck, which she received as a gift several years ago. She does not speak of it's origin, but it is clear that the necklace is of great importance to her. : The druid moves swiftly both within her natural form, and her shifted forms. However, she is more in tune with the spirit of nature than with the spirit of the beasts. She does not often shift unless it is necessary to do so. Personality : She is not very confrontational and does her best to avoid unnecessary quarrels. The Kaldorei is often silent, and would rather stand by and keep watch of the situation than to actually engage. She is not very fond of combat and often uses a diplomatic approach to resolve any disputes. But don't let that fool you, she is a fierce opponent on the battlefield! The druid would prefer to use her abilities to heal those around her, rather than to create more chaos. : Overall, Obscura proves to be a valuable ally. She is unquestionably loyal, courageous, and very compassionate. : Her concerns lie within the balance of nature, and much of her time is spent restoring what she can of the devastation left behind by the cataclysm. She has become a powerful druid, and is often called upon to aid allies of the Alliance using her natural restorative abilities. Biography Early Life : Obscura was born in the hills of Mount Hyjal 2,000 years after the Sundering. Her mother was a great warrior who had sworn to protect the southern hills of Mount Hyjal after surviving the Sundering with her mate, a Druid of the Wild. Obscura nearly raised herself in the wilds when her father, who was bound to the Emerald Dream, went into hiberation. Her mother, a Sentinel, went on to patrol the forests of Ashenvale. Obscura was not interested in becoming a warrior like her mother. Her mother disapproved of this choice, and left Obscura to defend the land honorably alongside her fellow sisters during the Long Vigil. Obscura was young and inexperienced in the ways of combat. Unable to protect the land like her mother, she found an alternative way to help her people. Through herbology, Obscura was able to study the medicinal properties in certain plants and roots in the hills of Mount Hyjal. She used these natural remedies to heal the sick and wounded while the Sentinels combated any threats to the land. The Third War The Burning Crusade The Lich King The Mists of Pandaria Professions Herbology : Ever since she was old enough to wander through the moonglades of Hyjal, Obscura had taken a strong interest in nature and natural healing. Before she began to practice druidism, she studied herbal medicine. It fascinated the night elf how certain medicinal properties of plants could be used to heal wounds, cleanse the body of impurities, and treat a number of ailments. Even to this day, Obscura favors natural herbal remedies over her druidic magic. Alchemy : Although the druid is not an alchemist, chemistry seemed like second nature. Her studies of herbology and plantlife often consisted of experimenting with different herbs, roots, and oils to create elixers and salves which could be used to treat and heal certain maladies. Along with her studies of plantlife, the night elf has some interest in the connection between natural compounds and elements. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Cenarion Circle Category:The Traveler's Society Category:Cenarion Expedition Category:Druids